


The Sound of Silence

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen missing scene for Shades of Grey. Jack watches as Daniel leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

He doesn’t move from his seat as the door quietly shuts. It amuses Jack somehow that ingrained politeness stops Daniel from slamming the door in spite of the hurt that flashed across his face at Jack’s words.

The silence returns, and their conversation haunts him as Jack slowly realises just what duty forced him to do to a man he’s proud to call friend.

‘Sticks and stones’, his father would have said, but his years with Daniel have shown him that words have their own power, as deadly as any weapon.

You didn’t need a gun to leave a scar.


End file.
